My Only Hope
by Cara Miro
Summary: By chance, Bella and Edward are forced to attend a party together one night. Edward is running away from the suffocating environment of home,while Bella is still grieving over her father's death. Something happens that cuts their friendship short.
1. Trailer

This is my FIRST ATTEMPT at a Twilight Fanfic. In fact, this is my first fanfic in… what? Four years? Oh well, whatever.

This one was inspired by a TV program here in the Philippines. It's called "Your Song Presents: My Only Hope." I'm basing this story from this TV show. Okay fine, I admit it, I'm just making this a Twilight version of the TV series. A little trivia, I really HATE Kim Chiu, the lead actress for this TV show. But I have to admit the story is _really _good. Okay… Enough rambling…. Let's get the show on the road!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T and NEVER WILL own Twilight or My Only Hope. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and ABS-CBN respectively.

Marks:

Bold – voice over/songs

"Word" - talking

Italics – flashback

'Word' – thought

Underline – place

Borderline – change of scene

* * *

**Trailer:**

**In the game of life…**

An amazing shoreline can be seen, with people swimming or tanning.

**You might win**

Along the shore, Edward removes his shades as he smiles at Tanya who just resurfaced from the water.

* * *

At Bella and Emmett's house:

"Hawaii! Here we come!" Bella shouts as Rosalie, Jacob, and Emmett jump around cheering and clapping.

* * *

**You might lose**

Edward and Tanya are speeding along the road, about to crash. Both scream so loudly.

"Let's go home, Edward!" Tanya screams.

"Yeah, what?" Edward snaps back, "And leave the mess we made?!"

"I can't deal with this now, okay?" Tanya screeches as she steps back in the car.

The scene changes to the beach as Edward and Tanya are lounging at the shore.

"I wanna die, Edward." Tanya simpers as she leans toward him, "Cause I feel so guilty. I really want to die."

"Don't be that way, Tanya.' Edward replies, "If you die, I'm gone too."

* * *

At Bella's house: 

"Hey Bells, it's your birthday." Jacob observes, "Why the tears?"

Bella cries in front of Charlie's picture as she lights two white candles in front if it.

"This – sob – was also the day Charlie died." Bella replied as Emmett hands her a tissue, while Rosalie holds out a chocolate cake to Bella.

* * *

**Or something even worse than losing**

Jacob and Bella step outside, with his hands over her eyes. He removes his hands to reveal a beautifully lit gazebo with a romantic dinner for two on the table.

As they dance, Bella leans closer for a kiss; Jacob suddenly pushes her away and says,

"Hey, Bells, want some desert?"

She looks at him, pissed off and disappointed.

"Jake! We're freaking twenty-one years old! Tell me! What do I mean to you?!" What are we really?!" she screeches.

"As of the moment, best friends." He replies with downcast eyes.

Bella storms back inside, crying, as Jacob looks at her regretfully.

* * *

At a bar: 

Tanya is sitting on a bar stool, drinking her nth shot, all of a sudden she runs out of the bar.

"Tanya, please, don't leave me." Edward's desperate plea is heard.

Tanya stands on a cliff, as she jumps off it screaming into the night. They find her body in the water the following morning.

"Tanya!" Edward takes off his shirt and runs into the water.

"Tanya! Wake up!" he shouts, shaking her, "Tanya!"

* * *

**If you think life is turning its back on you**

Edward sullenly sits on a boat, holding Tanya's jar of ashes. When they reach a designated place, he opens the jar and throws her ashes into the sea as he fights the tears in his eyes.

Bella on the other hand, walks around Hawaii.

* * *

**Are you going to turn your back on love?**

Bella goes to the beach and sits on a beach chair near the one Edward sits on. Edward suddenly looks at her. She looks back at him.

At the beach:

Bella walks alone the dark beach…

"Bella." A velvety voice calls.

She turns around to see Edward, holding a white balloon with a skull drawing on it.

"This is my life." He explains as he hold out the balloon to her, "But because of you…" he trails off as he lets the balloon fly to the sky.

* * *

"Bella, I didn't tell you to give up on me." Jacob explains tearfully, "I promised your dad that I wouldn't get together with you until I'm stable enough to support us. Now, I'm ready."

"As for me," Bella whispers, "Now I think it's really over."

She lets go of Jacob's hand as she walks back inside the house.

* * *

**When it comes to love**

Edward and Bella are sitting on a boat, with Bella wrapping her arms around Edward's neck. They lean on each other as Edward closes his eyes.

* * *

**What are you willing to gamble?**

Edward and Jacob wrestle each other in front of a beach house. Bella and Rosalie try to pry them off each other.

"It's tough to love someone like you!" Bella shouts as Edward glares at her, "Especially, since I already love you."

"Oh?" Edward challenges, "Then what kind of person am I?"

"Someone who doesn't care about his life." Bella replies.

Flashes of Edward and Bella singing karaoke and Edward dancing to music at Bella and Emmett's house follow.

* * *

"Edward, you're the MOST important person in my life." Bella voice says as Edward sits at his bathtub, attempting to drown himself.

"I don't want your life to be ruined because of me…" she continues, as a scene of Edward and Bella happily embrace each other.

* * *

**My Only Hope… Coming soon to a computer near you!**

* * *

Okay! That's the fic's trailer. I reposted this since the first one had too many mistakes.

Review please… But PLEASE go easy on the criticism. I know I'm a bit rusty… But please go easy on me… By the way, I don't accept flames…


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay. I've finally watched a couple of episodes… But I'd really appreciate it if you guys would leave some reviews or something.**

**Thanks to my amazing beta Countrygal17. I swear, you are a blessing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T and NEVER WILL own Twilight or My Only Hope. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and ABS-CBN respectively.**

**For the record, I still can't stand Kim Chiu and Gerald Anderson.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a fabulous April Fool's day in Hawaii. The green palm trees swayed to a nice cool breeze. People scorched their feet along the white sandy shore. The water was a deep blue color.

However, the best part of the beach was the hot guys of course! Underneath a sapphire blue beach umbrella, there was a chaise where the pale-skinned Edward Masen slept. His bronze hair looked like he just got out of bed and his bangs reached his eyes. He wasn't exactly clean-shaven either.

As a lanky, copper-skinned and dark eyed teenager approached him, he took off his sunglasses to reveal the most gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes.

"Hey, Seth," he called out to the younger boy, "Where's your cousin?"

"Uh, Edward…" Seth Clearwater replied, "I recall she was swimming…" He trailed off and they both looked toward the water.

"Tanya!" Edward called out, as he and Seth both stripped off their shirts and ran into the water.

They stopped running when they saw a strawberry blond in a black bikini drifting peacefully along the water. To be honest, she looked too peaceful to be alive.

"Tanya!" Edward shouted again as he took her in his arms, "Tanya, speak to me!"

He continued shaking her as his mind flashed back to what happened a year ago.

* * *

_In Edward's Volvo: _

_Edward and Tanya Denali were drifting off at top speed along the roads of Forks, Washington. Both were screaming at the top of their lungs with Edward on the wheel and Tanya on the passenger seat. _

"_Happy April Fools!" Tanya screamed, "Faster Edward! Faster!" _

"_Happy April Fools!" Edward repeated as he sped up. _"_My life sucks!" he added and laughed as they sped up along the highway._

"_My life sucks more!" she giggled as she screamed, "Go faster Edward!" _

_As they sped along the highway, they shouted more and more absurdities. _

"_We're gonna go reach for the stars!" Tanya cheered, "Yeah! I like that! Reach for the stars!"_

_"We're gonna get to them!" Edward shouted._

_They continued speeding along the road, when all of a sudden, _

_BUMP!_

_Tanya screamed as they realized that they hit a man. __Edward just re-started the car and left the man alone. _

"_Edward." Tanya panicked, "We hit something."_

"_Stop the car, Tanya!" He snapped. _

"_No, you stop the car!" she snapped. Edward slammed on the brakes._ _They ran back to the man they run over and picked up his license. _

"_Edward," Tanya screeched reaching for his hand, "Let's go home."_

"_And what? Leave the mess we made?" he lashed at her._

"_I can't handle this right now, okay?!" she wildly shrieked back, "Let's just go."_  
_  
"Tanya! We have to help him." He pleaded desperately._

"_NO!" she screamed, wildly looking around, "Let's go!" __She made a mad dash for the car. _

"_Tanya!" Edward shouted at her while holding the dead guy, "Tanya!" _

_She was already inside the car. _

"_Damn it!" he swore as he let go of the dead guy and ran back to his car._

"_Edward?" Tanya asked fearfully, "This is a joke, right? A dream… It's not real life?" _

"_Yeah Tanya," he replied heatedly, "It's a bad joke." _

"_Edward," she panted, "We said 'reach for the stars' right? But we can't reach them." She had tears in her eyes._ "_I knew it! It's wrong to be happy. Too much happiness flows into an ocean of tears." She burst out screaming as she tightened her grip on him._

"_Tanya, calm down." Edward shouted as he attempted to keep his eyes both on the road and Tanya. _

"_Edward, slow down!" she shouted, "What's happening?" _

"_I don't know!" he answered. _

_As they continued to speed up, the car wouldn't stop or slow down. It continued to speed until… _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed as they crashed. _

_Edward's left hand gripped the wheel more tightly as his right hand reached his bloody face. He looked to his right and he saw Tanya's face was even bloodier than his own. She had a long wound below her left eye. _

"_Tanya!" he called to her, "Tanya! Speak to me."_

* * *

"Tanya! Wake up!" Edward shook her.

All of a sudden, Tanya's scarred face suddenly smirked as she giggled.

"Happy April Fool's Day." She continued giggling as she caressed his face.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, but then his face turned hard. He got up and left her. Tanya opened her eyes to reveal hazel orbs that widened in shock as she got up and followed Edward back to the shore.

"Edward! Wait." She giggled as she continued walking behind him and Seth.

* * *

Forks, Washington was a town under perpetual rain. It rarely had a real sunny day. This April Fool's Day however was one of those few days that actually had sunlight. It would have been a happy day but for some, this was also a day of mourning.

A young woman with a heart-shaped face, mahogany hair, and chocolate brown eyes crouched on a sofa in front of an old coffee table where the picture of a policeman with dark curly hair and chocolate brown eyes was framed. She put two white candles on either side of the picture and she lit them. After she said her prayers, tears were in her eyes as she continued looking at the picture.

"SURPRISE!" three voices shouted from the doorway, "Happy birthday Bella!"

Bella looked up, teary-eyed and saw three people standing in front of her. First was her brother Emmett. Muscular was an understatement to describe her older brother. He was HUGE. He had muscles all over his body. Despite his tough exterior, he was just a cuddly teddy bear inside, especially since Bella loved hugging her older brother.

Next to Emmett was a beautiful blonde with baby blue eyes. Rosalie Hale: Emmett's loving girlfriend. She and Emmett have been together since the dawn of time. She was like the older sister Bella never had. Her favorite hobby, aside from dancing and fixing cars, was making Bella her living Barbie.

On Rosalie's right was Bella's best friend Jacob Black. He was about a foot taller than Bella, making it seem like she was younger than he was, instead of being the same age. He was copper-skinned and he loved wearing his dark hair in spikes.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Rosalie greeted as she held out the chocolate cake to Bella and sat on the loveseat across Bella.

"Happy birthday. Happy birthday." Jacob sang as he sat on the sofa.

"Make a wish, sis." Emmett added as he sat next to Rosalie.

Bella shut her eyes and blew her candles after a few seconds. "Wow, thanks guys." She added softly.

* * *

Edward walked quickly to the beach bar, with Tanya following closely behind.

"Edward." She pleaded, "I'm sorry. I was just joking."

"Tanya. That was NOT very nice." He snapped, pointing at her.

"You know that you're getting worse, Tanya." Seth added.

"I'm sorry, okay. As I said, I was just messing with you." Tanya snapped.

"Besides, why are you guys making it such a big deal?!" she added as an afterthought, "Just for that, you guys will get pissed off?"

"Just for that, huh?!" Edward repeated irritably. He shook his head and walked away from them.

"Edward, it was just a joke." Tanya attempted to reason with him as she followed him, "It was just a joke. I was only kidding."

"What do you mean just a joke?" Edward snapped, "If you want a joke, FINE! Just don't get Seth and me involved." He pointed to Seth and himself at that last part.

"Please, Tanya," he continued, "You're so selfish."

"I'm sorry, Edward." Tanya replied softly as she held on to his arm, "I was just joking."

At that, both Seth and Edward rolled their eyes as they looked away from Tanya.

"Whatever." Seth muttered as he walked away from the scene.

Edward pried his arm away from Tanya as he followed Seth inside.

"I'm sorry." Tanya muttered at Edward's back.

* * *

"Hey Bells, it's your birthday." Jacob observed as he sat on the seat Rosalie and Emmett just vacated, "Why the tears?"

Bella just stared at Jacob as she continued to cry and rub herself. She took a deep breath and finally replied,

"This was also the day Charlie died." she cried.

"Okay, you may be mourning that Charlie died," Jacob began, "But you shouldn't be crying for him. He's already happy up there with Renee. So you be happy as well. Okay?"

Bella sighed, "Why did my birthday have to be on April Fool's Day? It's like fate is playing with me. See? It was on my birthday that Charlie died. I don't know whether I ought to be happy or sad."

Bella's tears continued to fall as Emmett and Rosalie came in, carrying a box of tissues this time. Emmett took one out and handed it to Bella.

* * *

Edward and Tanya sipped their iced tea as they looked out the beach.

Tanya brushed her blonde hair away from her tear-streaked face, showing the long scar underneath her left eye.

"Forget about it, Tanya." Edward soothed her, "It's over."

"I can't being myself to forget it, Edward." She replied, "It keeps replaying in my head. We just left him there. We didn't even help him." She burst to tears again.

"Tanya, I'm sorry." He softly apologized.

She reached out for his hand. "No. I'm sorry." She corrected, "You wanted to help him; I wanted to run. I flipped. I'm so weak."

"Tanya, no." he contradicted as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"It's my fault, not yours. I'm the one who proposed the joyride. It's all my fault. Okay? Please, please, don't blame yourself. Forget about it." His green eyes looked at her hazel ones piercingly. "Please."

* * *

"I just hope that someday, Charlie's death will be given the justice it deserves." Bella cried bitterly as she paced around the living room.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, "And I hope the asshole who killed him pays for his crimes."

Rosalie embraced Emmett as Jacob rubbed Bella's shoulders, while the Swan siblings just cried bitterly.

* * *

Edward and Tanya lounged on the beach chairs. They were just chilling out when all of a sudden…

"I wanna die, Edward." Tanya simpered as she leaned toward him, "Cause I feel so guilty. I really want to die."

"Don't be that way, Tanya.' Edward replied, "If you die, I'm gone too. I'd die as well. Do you want me to die?"

Tanya reached for his face and said, "NO! Edward, I don't want you to die. Don't die, please. I love you so much."

He reached for her hand and his emerald eyes burned into her hazel ones and implored, "Live for me, Tanya. Be strong. You're my only one."

Tanya held his gaze, but her bottom lip quivered as she attempted to talk. "I'll try. I'll try very hard." She decided.

"Thank you." He whispered as he placed his lips on hers.

"I love you so much, Edward." She whispered back.

* * *

Bella walked over to the radio and turned it on.

"After this song, we will announce the winner of the Hawaiian Beach Princess Contest brought to you by Cullen Incorporated. The winner will have a chance to be pampered like a princess and have a date with Prince Charming. So, don't touch that dial, people. You never know, you and your friends could be the ones on the way to spending a fabulous spring break at the beach." The radio announcer's voice boomed all over the Swan's living room.

After that, music started playing.

Jacob walked over to Bella and rubbed her shoulders. "No more tears, okay Bells? Charlie wanted you to be happy. Especially, since it is your birthday. So smile, Bells!"

"Aww… Thanks Jake." Bella said as she hugged him.

"Jake! Bella! Enough of that. Come on and eat!" Emmett's voice called from the kitchen.

When Jacob and Bella got to the kitchen, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for them. On the table was a lot of food. Lasagna, garlic bread, chocolate covered strawberries, and the chocolate cake Bella received earlier.

"Wow! That is a lot of food." Bella said as she and Jacob sat down.

"Of course. It is your birthday." Jacob replied.

As Jacob helped serve some lasagna on Bella's plate, Rosalie just had to comment on it.

"There's a certain guy, acting all sweet and lovey-dovey. Does he have the right?" she teased, ending with a wink at Jacob.

"Shut it, Blondie." Jacob retorted, "I was just serving her food."

"What?" Rosalie asked innocently as Jacob gave Bella some strawberries.

"Oh by the way," Rosalie continued, "Mike Newton asked me to greet you a happy birthday, and Tyler Crowley sent you flowers. Right, Emmett?"

Emmett said nothing as he smirked at Bella.

"What?!" Bella gasped as she shook hear head. "You have guys have to be kidding…" She added as an afterthought.

"Tch!" Jacob scoffed, "The nerve of those two. Honestly… Show me those flowers, Goldilocks! Those idiots…"

"What's it to you if Tyler sent me flowers?" Bella asked innocently, "It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything… That's why I'm still single, since everyone thinks you're my boyfriend."

"You wanna be courted by other guys?" Jacob snapped.

"Why?" Bella retorted, "Do I owe that to you? When I get sooo pissed Jake, I'm finding another guy."

"Look at me, I'm not going for other girls." Jacob quipped.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Emmett shouted.

They all looked at Emmett as he said, "Enough of the fighting and let's just eat. Besides, this is Dad's death anniversary. He doesn't like us fighting. You know that he wants us to always be happy. Okay?"

"Yes, big brother." Bella muttered. "But you know what? Dad has a gift for me this year." She added for everyone to hear.

"A gift?" Emmett asked.

"Yup!" Bella chirped. "I received a letter this morning. I applied for a library and they told me that I got a job there. YES!" Bella squealed the last part as she and Rosalie clapped their hands.

"WOW!" Jacob and Emmett shouted as they stood up to do some kind of funny victory dance.

"I start on the fifteenth!" Bella added.

"That's good news!" Jacob said, "Happy Birthday Bella!"

"Cheers!" Rosalie shouted as they all toasted to each other.

* * *

**A few comments:**

**I KNOW Bella's birthday isn't on April 1st, but I had to make it like that since it fits the plot.**

**I made Seth and Tanya cousins since Seth was the only one among the wolves who's on good terms with the Cullens… I couldn't think of anyone else!**

**3. Okay… crappy chapter… But I'm doing this by how the episode was divided in Youtube. Ugh… I was busy with school that I barely had time to write this.**

**Click that green button. You know you want to!**


End file.
